First Birthday
by Shilom
Summary: A dedication friendfic to my twin, Leila Data. This is about her first birthday as a mortal after SSS, and she is celebrating with her husband, James Norrington.


Lady Leila wasn't like most other woman. In fact, she wasn't like any other woman. Having spent most of her years cursed as a Siren, she had seen and experience a very chilling existence. It had all changed with him, though. Her husband, James Norrington. She looked over at him as she thought about their last few years together. He smiled at her.

"So, have you thought about what you want for your birthday?" he asked her.

Leila shook her head stubbornly. "I told you, you're all I ever want. Don't get me anything."

"But Leila, darling, it's your first birthday as a mortal," he reminded her gently.

Leila sighed. It wasn't long ago that she had been released from her curse, finally free to roam the world and be with James completely. She looked into his deep, longing eyes. He was always so eager to make her happy. Didn't he know he already had. "Perhaps a nice dinner out?" she suggested, trying to sound enthusiastic.

He smiled, nodding as he jumped up and walked off to make the arrangements. He was clearly excited to take his wife out on the town and show her off.

Leila sat back in the loungechair on the balcony of their large manor, taking in a deep breath as she stared out onto the open ocean below. She knew she should be happy, thrilled to have the freedom she had always longed for. But she didn't feel free. She felt trapped. trapped to this new life, the city they resided, the employment of her husband.

Sure, James was an honorable man, and had great position and respect at his employment. They had a large home to show for it along with the finer things in life. But still, Leila felt as if the finer things in life were things that could not be boughten. Still, she longed to see the world, a desire that had been with her before she turned into a siren.

It was ironic the more she thought about it. She had tried to escape the life she now lived, selling her soul for freedom, only to be tricked into the spiritual binds the island had held over her.

"No," she corrected herself. This was not the life she had escaped, she was with the man she loved. She would never escape him. Wouldn't dream of it. That is why she stayed, and on most days that was enough to keep her happy. Or maybe just content.

"Ready love?" James asked her, his arms gently rubbing her shoulders as he came up behind her.

"Yes," she smiled up at him. She didn't have to feign excitement this time, his happiness flowed onto her, lifting her spirits immediately.

They made good time to town, and Leila wasn't at all surprised to see the restauraunt he had chosen. It was the finest in town. James smiled at her, holding her hand as he led her sweetly inside. "Nothing but the best for my best."

As they ate, quiet and comfortable with each other, Leila relaxed. The tension of the months subsided again, and she focused on James. His bright eyes staring lovingly into hers, his long hair pulled tightly back, his hands placed gently over hers. He was worth anything she had sacrificed.

"Happy birthday, Leila Norrington."

She beamed, her married name always caused her to flush. "Thank you, James Norrington," she whispered back, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I know you didn't want a present," he continued, pulling a small box from his jacket pocket. "But I had to."

She playfully raised an eyebrow at him and pretended to scold him, watching as he opened the box. The white gold glittered in the candlelight, diamonds lining a beautiful heart that floated on matching chain. "It's beautiful," she breathed, her face reddening even more. She reached for it and he held it out, fastening it gently around her neck.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Great," he smiled. "There's-there's something else."

She raised another eyebrow, pretending to look peeved. "Something else?"

"It's-it's work." His eyes lowered to his lap.

She pouted, not happy news at all. "You have to go away?" She knew this day was coming. The day they would send him back to sea.

"Yes."

"Did you have to tell me on my birthday?" she asked, the tension quickly coming back to her.

"Yes."

His answer took her by surprise. "When?" she gulped.

"Tomorrow."

Leila's hands came up to her face, her shoulders sinking as the weight of what he said came upon her.

"Leila?"

"What?" she whispered back harshly.

"Will you come with me?"

"What?" she repeated, looking up at him this time, the tension disappearing once again. "I can come?"

He smiled, his lips curling into a wicked little grin as he stifled a laugh. "Yes, of course you can come, my love. You think I'd leave without you?"

"You!" she raised her voice, still keeping it low so the other patrons wouldn't hear. She playfully hit him in the arm. "You got me upset on purpose!"

He laughed lightly, dissipating what was left of her anger. "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you want to see the world, how much it hurts you to sit still after doing it all those years."

"Yes," she admitted. "Yes, it does. But it's nothing compared to any other life I'd have without you."

He was the one that blushed now. "I love you."

"I love you, too, James."

"Happy birthday, Leila Norrington," he said again, then turned and motioned to the waitress. "Check please!" He turned back to Leila. "We'd better get home and pack!"

Leila smiled. Everything in her life was finally coming together. The only two things she had ever wanted, freedom and James, together at last.


End file.
